A mother's Sexual love
by SeductiveSerpent
Summary: Sakura's Mother has a special secret to share with her daughter, and with two other mother's, she'll make sure her daughter has the best..."expirience"...Warning Futa! Rated M for sex. SakuraXMebukiXKushinaXYoshino


A oneshot I did as a request from "ssvidel3".

Disclaimer: I. OWN. NOTHING!

Inside a dark room, where the only light was one shining on a table, someone placed several photos on the table, all depicting a young beautiful woman with pink hair; Haruno Sakura.

"Ooh, she's pretty cute.", exclaimed a Red-haired woman, "So who will have the honors this time?"

"I will.", answered another voice, "You and Kushina had your chances last time, besides...I'm the best one for the job."

"If that's all settled," said the red-head, "I'll be on my way now. Just be ready on my signal..."

* * *

Sakura walked through the streets of Konohagakure park, wearing a lavender shirt that exposed her navel, a short black skirt, and long black thigh high stockings with high heel shoes. She sat at the ledge of a fountain to relax and enjoy herself...

A noise behind her caused Sakura to jump. She looked around quickly...only to see her mother walking toward her,"Hi sweetie. I thought I'd find you here.", Sakura's mother; Haruno Mebuki, was a fair-skinned woman with shoulder-length, blonde hair with a single bang which falls down into her face. She also has green eyes and wears a white dress.

"Oh Mom, you startled me.", Sakura said as she got up, "I didn't know you came here too..."

"Oh, I see it as a nice place to relax...would you like to take a walk with me?" she asked.

"Sure!", Sakura said as her mother led her through the park.

_'This is perfect.', _Mebuki thought to herself.

"So...where are you leading me?", Sakura asked as they were entering a more wild and remote part of the park, an area she never went into.

"Just wait and see.", her mother assured her, "You'll love it, trust me."

They went into a section of the park that was wild and outgrown with the surrounding foliage growing over the stone path, blocking the sunlight above. Further inward, the path opened up to a clearing, the density of the flora created a dome almost thirty feet above them, there was a break in the dome, in which sunlight poured through.

"Wow~", exclaimed Sakura, "I didn't know there was a garden in this part of the park!"

"It's a great place to relax.", Mebuki said while placing her hand on her daughter's shoulder, "And it's an ideal spot...where no one will interrupt us..."

"Huh? What do you m-AH!", Sakura yelped as two figures appeared behind her and grabbed her arms. The one on her left was Uzumaki Kushina, a woman with long, flowing red hair, and the woman on her right arm was Nara Yoshino, whoes brown hair was kept in a ponytail.

"M-Mom?! Wh-what's going on?", she asked as she tried to struggle out of their grip with no success, her mother said nothing and simply walked up to her daughter and pulled her into a kiss, much to her surprise. Her struggles almost immediately ceased as her mind registered what was happening, her mother started squeezing her soft breasts through her shirt.

"Mmm...!", Sakura moaned out, she couldn't do anything but watch as she was molested by her own mother, it was at this point tearing sound made her jump, after her mother broke the kiss she ripped off her daughter's cloths eagerly, revealing her red bra and panties with lace stockings.

"No! Pl-please, stop!", Sakura screamed as she tried to break away again, however, the results were the same, "You're not going anywhere, sexy...", Kushina said before wrapping her hands around her breasts, "Yeah, we're gonna have some serious "fun" with you...", Yoshino giggled before kissing her neck and pushing onto a soft bed of moss.

As all three girls converged around her, Kushina took off her dress and tossed it to the side, revealing that she only wore a thong. Yoshino took off her dress to reveal that she wore nothing underneath, Mebuki crawled on top of her daughter and kissed her again, fondling her well developed breasts. Sakura didn't know what to do at this point as the girls took advantage of her, Kushina got in between their legs and rubbed Sakura's slit through her panties while Mebuki moved her head away as Yoshino sat down on Sakura's face, "Start licking!", she commanded. Sakura hesitated, which caused her mother to pinch her nipple's, making her scream in a mixture of pain and pleasure, "If you don't listen, you'll be punished, my dear cherry blossom.", she warned her daughter.

Sakura immediately began to lick Yoshino through her thong. As she did, Mebuki layed down next to her and put her mouth to Sakura's breasts, sucking on them while Kushina slowly pulled off her panties and began licking and sucking her virgin pussy. The treatment the girls were giving her was beginning to become too much for her to take as she moaned into Yoshino's cunt, her legs tensing and thrashing.

"Looks like your little girl is starting to enjoy it!", Kushina giggled before returning to her pussy meal.

"MMM..AAHaaahhh!" Yoshino moaned as she thrusted her hips down on Sakura's face, "Uh, uh, UHHH!" Sakura's moans got louder, and soon she was screaming in pleasure as her mother sucked hard on her breasts, licking the pink flesh with her powerful tongue, Kushina lapped at her cunt like a thirsty dog, hoping to drink her sweet love juice...

"Ahhh...oh god...I'm-I'm...AAHHHHHHH!", Sakura let out a high pitched scream as she experienced her very first orgasm, her pussy squirted her juices all over Kushina's face, who simply licked it off, "Oh my god! AAAHHH!", Yoshino moaned out as orgasm rocked her body and she squirted her own juices all over Sakura's face.

"Hee hee... did you like that?", asked Mebuki before kissing Sakura on the lips, happily licking Yoshino's cum off her face, "M-M-Mom...pl-please...let me go...", she managed to gasp, he mother simply smirked, "Hmm...no.", she said before she motioned to the other girls to begin the next part of their "fun".

They immediately moved to the sides of Sakura while Mebuki stood above her raped daughter. They all made a special hand-sign that engulfed their hand's with chakura before putting one between their legs, she started rubbing her cunt through her panties, Sakura could only watch as she fingered herself, and her eyes widened as she saw something most unusual.

In between her mother's legs, a huge tent developed in her panties. Eventually, the fabric was stretched off, revealing a massive cock about the size of her arm! It leaked precum in a steady stream, which pooled in a small puddle at her feet.

Sakura's eyes widened as she looked at the other girls. They, too, began to grow huge dicks where their clits were. Kushina's dick was briefly suppressed by her thong. The thin fabric stretched before tearing, her newly formed cock bouncing out, Sakura's eyes widened and she gulped in fear.

"Heh, pretty impressive, aren't they?", Yoshino asked, "They'll probably be the biggest cocks you will ever see, so try to enjoy them as much as possible."

"No!", she screamed while trying to back away, but the loss of energy from her orgasm made it hard for her to move at all, Mebuki got down on her knees and held her daughter down, "Now, now, you have nowhere to run, little girl. So suck it up and enjoy it.", then without warning, she thrust her cock into Sakura, tearing through her panties and hymen. All the while Yoshino was eying Mebuki's ass lustfuly...

"AAAHHH-HUHhh!", Sakura screamed as her mother thrusted her huge shaft into her tight pussy, "P-P-Please! Pull it out!", she screamed  
, only to be cut off by Kushina pushing her cock into her mouth, "Speaking of suck it up...", she giggled as Sakura reluctantly began to suck on it, gagging as it rammed against the back of her throat.

"Yeah, you love that, don't you little slu-OOH!", Mabuki's eyes widened as she suddenly felt Yoshino push her cock into her ass, and moaned wildly as she pushed it all the way in, "Sorry babe, I just can't resist you tight ass!", Yoshino moaned as she started matching Mebuki's thrust's,"MMM, ohhhh...UUuhhhh!", Mebuki moaned loudly as she rammed her cock into Sakura's tight snatch, pushing deeper into her daughter with each thrust.

"Ohhh yes! I'm cumming! I'M CUMMING! DRINK IT ALL!", Kushina moaned out as she pushed deeper into Sakura's mouth, Sakura gasped and twitched violently as she suddenly felt Kushina's thick cock shoot a huge load of cum down her throat, she tried to focus on swallowing it all so she wouldn't choke on it, despite the overwhelming pleasure coming from her mother's cock in her cunt."Ahhh yeah! Good girl...", she cried out as she pulled out of her mouth, her cock squirting thick cream all over Sakura's face. She fell on her back, still squirting her love juice as she stroked her dick, covering herself in the warm seed...

"UUHhhhh!", Mebuki moaned out as she thrusted harder, the feeling of being inside her daughter and being penetrated from behind by Yoshino was becoming too much, she bit her lip as her cock throbbed like it was begging for release, "Oh, God! I'm cumming!", she moaned as he daughter let out a high pitched scream as she came as well, her pussy's interior gripping her mother's cock tightly, her orgasm was being sent sudden jolt of energy through her mother's body, making her cock enlarged inside her.

"UHHHH!", Sakura screamed as the cock stretched her pussy lips, her eyes rolled in the back of her head from both the pain and pleasure she felt from it, "MMAAH! AAHhhh!", Mebuki herself moaned louder and louder as Yoshino pounded her ass harder, loving how Mebuki's ass muscles clenched her dick so tightly. With each thrust, she felt herself come closer and closer to her climax...until finally,"AAAAhhhh!OOHHHHHHAAAA!", Yoshino felt her orgasm hit, her legs shook violently and she fell on top of Mebuki, who was still on top of her daughter,.In one huge burst, she shot her hot seed deep into Mebuki's ass, "OHH GOD, I'M CUMMING!", Mebuki cried out, as she shot her full load into Sakura's pussy. Her powerful orgasm caused Sakura to lose it right then and there as she let out an ear-shattering cry of pain and pleasure as she was filled up with her mother's thick cream. Her womb distended to accommodate the huge amount of cum in her, making her look pregnant.

Yoshino's cock spasmed uncontrollably as she pulled out of Mebuki and fell on the ground, her throbbing dick still squirting hot cum all over herself while Mebuki fell off of her daughter, gasping for breath, Sakura held her bulging stomach as it sloshed with the seed of the girls, her breathing was labored from the many orgasms she had. Her panties were torn, and semen leaked from her pussy and through the open hole in the cloth.

Mebuki slowly stood up, massaging her own throbbing red member,"We aren't done yet...my sweetie, I think it's time you received athe family "gift"...", she said with a devilish gleam in her eyes, before Sakura could ask what her mother meant, she felt a strange sensation of bliss spreading through her body, that bliss was instantly shattered as her womb burned with white-hot intensity, "Uh! Aaahh!", she arched her back and screamed in pain. The cum in her pussy hardened and morphed into a fleshy form that fused with her body's chakura, the amorphus mass came out of her pussy and shaped itself into a smooth cock.

Kushina giggled as she stood up, "Like your new appendage?", she asked as Mebuki rubbed her daughter's knew, sending plesent feeling's of bliss through her body, "Mmm...y-y-yes...th-thank you...mommy..." she moaned out with a blissful smile as her mother, Kushina, and Yoshino surrounded her, their cocks ready for another round, Yoshino grabbed her by the back of her head and pushed her cock into her mouth, Sakura resisted at first, but then started to suck on her huge dick, the other two crowded around her, stroking their members.

"Mmmm...GHHH!", Sakura chocked a little as Yoshino rammed her cock against her gag reflex, she deep-throated the massive cock, her tongue circling the throbbing shaft. The other girls shoved their dicks into her face and rubbed them off on her cheeks, enticing her to gulp down on the cock even more, "MMm...mmmm!", Sakura stroked her own cock hard, causing it to grow several inches in size, a weird sensation washed over her as she squirted precum from her brand new appendage.

"MMmm! Oh god!", Mebuki cried out as she felt another powerful orgasm coming up, she pumped her cock as hard as she could; with Kushina doing the same.

"AAaaaAAAAAAAHHHHHH!", Yoshino screamed as she unloaded her white fluid into Sakura's mouth. She pulled out and squirted her love juice all over her face and breasts. The other two girls soon followed, shoting their hot cum all over Sakura's face, the streams of jizz quickly drenching her body, leaving no visible trace of her body dry. Then Sakura herself finally came form her own cock, her semen splashing all over her breasts. She took one of the soft mounds to her breasts and licked off some of the sticky fluid.

Then the burning sensation came back, causing Sakura to scream as her cock turned white and splashed out of her, reverting back to the white fluid it originally was. She panted heavily, hoping that this was finally over. The women around her slowly massaged their cocks, which retracted back into their pussies, "Mmm...that was enjoyable, wasn't it my princess?", she asked her daughter, she gazed up at her mother, not entirely sure what to say.

"I'd say she loved every second of it! She's such a slut!", said Kushina tauntingly while Yoshino giggled.

"N-no I'm not!", Sakura shouted as she tried to move, but she didn't have the energy to do so.

"Oh, don't worry my daughter..." said Mebuki as she and the other girls surrounded her, "Your going to love being slut when we're through with you...", she said as they all made a hand-sign, disappearing via shushin and reappearing in the corridor of a mansion in front of a steel door. Kushina and Yoshino grabbed Sakura as Mebuki opened the door, as they dragged her in, she saw the room was filled with several other girls making out with each other, some of witch she knew from the academy, Ino was being hammered into by Tenten with a strapon, Naruko was being whipped by Hinata and seemed to be begging for more, and a few other girls she didn't know were ether laying on the ground in various positions covered in cum, had various toys crammed into their pussy's, or were engaged in some sort of sexual activity with each other.

"W-W-What's going on?", Sakura asked as she looked over all the women in the room, "You, my daughter, are now one of our lovely sex slaves.", Mebuki said, holding her by the chin, "So you better learn how to pleasure us like the others...or we won't be gentle..."

"B-But, but I...", Sakura began to protest, only for Naruko to wrap her arm's around her from behind and start fondling her, "Hey Sakura, I was wondering when they'd go after you...", she whispered into her ear before smiling at Kushina, "Hey Mom! Are we getting another "special" session?", she asked eagerly as she got infront of Sakura and spread her pussy, Kushina giggled at her daughter's eagerness, "We'll as much as I would love to fuck you all night long, I'm afraid it'll have to wait. We're needed elsewhere."

"But, until then,", Mebuki concluded, "...give my daughter a "proper" welcome...", she said as the three turned away and left, locking the door behind them, "B-But Mom I-", Sakura couldn't finish before the door slammed shut.

"Oh, don't worry, they'll be back for us in the morning, in the meantime...", Naruko said as few of the other girl's surrounded her, "It's time for your "initiation"...", she said as Tenten stroked her large strapon.

"When we're done with you, you won't be walking straight for weeks...", Hinata said as she cracked her whip

Sakura gulped, she knew it was going to a LONG night...

* * *

"She was a very good choice, Mebuki.", Kushina said after the girls left the room,

"Of course...", she answered, stretching her back,"I knew she would be a perfect addition to our collection."

"So who is our next target?", Yoshino asked.

"Well, there's this other kunoichi from Kusa, I think her name's Karin or something...I think she would be a nice addition to our collection...", Kushina said with a devilish grin...

THE END?


End file.
